The Warbler Sleepover
by Ivory Girl
Summary: A bonding sleepover for the Warblers. What could possibly happen? Klaine fluff ensues, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Please, oh_ please_, let this be some kind of bad joke.

That was the only thing that was going through Kurt Hummel's fabulous mind as his blue-grey eyes opened in pure shock at the boys in front of him.

He and all of the other Warblers were in the choir room after school. It was a medium sized room, and the whole team was facing Wes, who was seated at a large table at the back of it with his gavel and running his hands through his hair, looking super frustrated. David was sitting next to Wes, trying to calm the boy down.

Blaine looked at Kurt with worry in his hazel eyes from his seat next to David. Even Wes had stopped talking (_That_ was rare) when Blaine asked "Kurt, are you all right?"

"Yeah, you looked like death warmed over." David, not universally known for his tact, added.

"We're… sleeping…. _here_?" Kurt demanded, wondering if he had just heard correctly. "Spending the _night_?"

Blaine stood from where he was sitting and strode over to Kurt. "It's a Warbler tradition for the whole team to spend a weekend here, bonding," he said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Blaine leaned in closer and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I tried to get you out of it, but they wouldn't let you."

As angry as Kurt was, he couldn't help loving the sensation of his best friend's hand on his shoulder. Why? Because he was in love with said best friend. Though said best friend was not aware of that fact.

However, he tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully. "I am _so_ not doing this," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking vaguely like a G.I. Joe action figure. If G.I. Joe was flamboyantly gay and wearing a Dalton uniform, that is.

"Look, Kurt. It's one weekend," Wes snapped, a little frustrated.

"And you don't have to wear the uniform…" David said in a singsong voice, knowing Kurt would like that.

Kurt's position weakened and he began to smile. "Fine then." The tall boy said. "I will commence packing for this endeavor. But don't expect me to like it."

…

Three hours later, at home, Kurt was freaking out. Packing was stressful! He had to make sure he looked good in all of the outfits he decided to take. After all, he was spending the weekend with the boy who he had the largest possible crush on, _not in a uniform._ What exactly was he supposed to do? It wasn't as ifhe could call up Blaine and ask him what he liked best on him…

…Or could he?

No, that'd be stupid! Could he drop any more of a hint saying _I like you?_ No, he could not.

However, Blaine had been pretty oblivious to the hints Kurt _had _dropped, Kurt reminded himself. Kurt had thought that singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' would have done it. But no. Blaine still remained ignorant of his best friend's feelings towards him.

Kurt groaned and threw himself on his bed. _Why _did he have to fall for the most talented boy at Dalton who didn't have a clue how Kurt felt about him? Furthermore, why did he fall for his best friend? That only happened in movies!

Yes, it was absolutely cheesy, Kurt admitted to himself, but it was true. He was head over heels for his best friend.

Kurt was interrupted from his daydream by the vibrating phone to his left. Getting into a sitting position, he picked it up and pushed the green button.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Kurt?" asked David, sounding surprisingly timid.

"Hey David!" Kurt exclaimed, surprised. David rarely called him, and from the tone of his voice, David needed some help.

"Hey. Kurt, can I ask you something?" David asked shyly.

"Sure," Kurt said, a little cautiously now.

"How… how…." The boy stammered. Kurt was surprised. That wasn't like David at all.

"Spit it out, David. I swear I won't get angry." Kurt promised.

"?" David asked in one breath.

Kurt felt his cheeks warming up. Thankfully, David couldn't see him.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Kurt demanded heatedly, praying he sounded convincing.

David scoffed. "_Seriously,_ Kurt? You think the rest of us are _blind_? I think all the Warblers know you're in love with him."

"Don't tell anyone!" Kurt shrieked into the phone. Realizing, too late, he had given himself away.

"I won't if you answer my question," the boy replied.

Kurt huffed. "Fine. If you must know."

"Well, how?" David asked, sounding impatient.

"Well, actually…" Kurt began, then was silent for a while. "David, why do you want to know?"

"Never mind," The boy said hurriedly. "I have to go." He continued.

"David, seriously, what's…." Kurt began, but quieted when he heard the tone that told him David had hung up.

Kurt hung up himself and frowned at the phone in his hand. "Well, that was weird," he muttered to himself, standing up and continuing to pack.

About five minutes later, Blaine called him. "Kurt, you won't believe what David just asked me."

"I think I have an idea." Kurt replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, the when David was talking to Kurt, the question was "How did you know you were in love with Blaine?" I'm so sorry for that mistake and I hope it won't happen again. Please keep reading! I'm loving the reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, which was a Friday, Kurt sat in the Warbler's choir room promptly at three with the rest of the singers, thinking about the conversation that had taken place the previous day.

No, nothing major had transpired between him and Blaine. David had kept true to his word on that. Instead, David had asked Blaine which games they should play. Apparently, games and movies were tradition with this sleepover, but this time David had suggested a few new ones that never had been played before, and that was what had Blaine so excited.

Kurt frowned to himself, thinking about his own conversation with David yesterday. What had _that_ been about? Kurt was still very confused. He made a mental not to himself to ask David about it later.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when Wes banged his gavel.

_Funny, I didn't even notice him come in._ Kurt thought to himself.

"Warblers, attention!" Wes yelled. The whole room, filled with uniform-clad boys, instantly piped down, excited to get the preliminaries over with.

"First things first," Wes began, "Does everyone have their things for the weekend?"

The boys all muttered a "Yes," anxious to get on with the sleepover.

Wes grinned. "Sorry, I know I probably sound like your mothers, but I'm just checking. Anyway," Wes continued, "are you guys pumped?"

The whole room whooped. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen Wes so happy. Or, for that matter, heard Wes use the word _pumped_.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Wes yelled, racing out of the room, followed by many of the Warblers, whooping and yelling.

Kurt stood up and began to follow them when he noticed that he couldn't see Blaine. Or had seen him enter the room. Kurt glanced around at the Warblers who surrounded him. Not one of them was Blaine. That was strange, since Blaine was usually here. Not on time, but he usually made…

Kurt was yanked from his thoughts about Blaine when said boy tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, sorry, I was getting some things from my mother. Apparently, I left my shoes at home," Blaine laughed.

"It's ok," Kurt said, a little breathless, like he always was when Blaine touched him.

Blaine smiled and grasped Kurt's hand and began to run, since they were falling behind the rest of the Warblers. Kurt's mind instantly flashed back to the day he and Blaine had met. Blaine, holding his hand, and then seeming to sing Teenage Dream to him….

Kurt then realized that Blaine was speaking to him and shut up his mind to listen.

"Wes _insists _on us watchingthat, but I don't know why. I personally think it's because he has a bit of a crush on Susan and is jealous of Caspian." The boy finished.

Kurt laughed. "Wes…. Makes us watch….. Narnia?" he asked through laughter.

"Yep. Oh, the joy." Blaine muttered under his breath.

By now they had caught up and were entering the video room, where the movie club watched movies once a month.

Kurt had heard about the room, but nothing could compare to actually _seeing_ it. The room was huge, and at the front was a huge movie screen and full of large, comfy looking couches. Wes and David were at the front, fiddling with the DVD player.

Kurt plopped down in the back, and to his surprise, Blaine sat down with him. Close to him. So close Kurt could smell the scent of him…

No! Bad Kurt! He only likes you as a friend! Kurt reminded himself angrily.

"Success!" Wes yelled from the front of the room as Caspian was being woken up by his tutor.

The whole room cheered and David flicked the lights off and both boys went to sit down.

Kurt really liked the Narnia films and watched them a lot himself, but it was _so_ hard to concentrate with Blaine sitting next to him. He was just so lovely and so like Edmund, Kurt realized, he continued to "watch".

When the children were in the treasure room, Blaine leaned over to Kurt. "Who do you like more, Peter or Edmund?" Blaine asked.

"Edmund." Kurt said without thinking.

"I disagree. I'm a Peter fan." Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled. "What is this, war?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Blaine joked, playfully bumping Kurt.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can…" Kurt's whisper was ended when Blaine's hand covered his mouth. Kurt looked, sort of surprised, at Blaine. However, Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt, but at something behind them. Blaine motioned for Kurt to be quiet, nodding at the back of the room.

Kurt glanced behind them. Wes and David were leaving. Blaine motioned for Kurt to follow him and they left the room just as silently.

Once outside, Blaine and Kurt quietly raced after Wes and David, who were scurrying away themselves. Wes and David stopped about halfway up the staircase. Kurt and Blaine ducked behind a wall. If they were careful, they could peek around the corner and Wes and David would not be able to see them.

Wes spoke first. "David, why are we here?"

David responded shakily. "I need to talk to you."

"About what? For all we know our little lovebirds could be in there making out and we're missing it!" Wes exclaimed.

Kurt could feel his face turning red. He prayed Blaine thought that they meant some other people.

David sighed. "I know, and we still need to get them together. But Wes, I need to tell you something."

"What?" the other boy snapped, "What could possibly be so freaking important that…"

Kurt was in shock, in way too much shock to do or, heck, _say, _anything. He heard Blaine quietly gasp above him, loud enough only for Kurt to hear. Kurt didn't blame his shock for he couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

While Wes had been talking, David had just leaned over and kissed the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eventually, the two boys on the staircase stopped and looked at one another, stunned. David looked away and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Wes looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

When his mind began functioning properly, Wes began timidly, "Dave, why did…."

"Stop, Wes. I know that was weird. I won't tell if you don't." David said quietly.

"If… If that's what you want." Wes said.

"It obviously bothers you. So stop acting like it doesn't." David snapped, then turned and stormed away.

"Wait! Dave!" Wes called after him, sounding desperate. David either ignored Wes or didn't hear, because he kept on walking.

Wes looked ready to cry, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Stunned at what he had just witnessed, Kurt looked at Blaine, just as Blaine looked at him. Neither knew exactly what to say.

"What… What just happened?" Kurt asked.

"I _think_ Wes and David just made out," Blaine responded, disbelief obvious in his voice, "but I don't know if this is some kind of strange dream or what…"

"How could we have the exact same dream?" Kurt asked.

"You're right, Kurt," Blaine replied slumping against the wall into a sitting position as Kurt followed suit. "I just can't believe it. I mean, how could I be friends with them for all of these years and never pick up on the signs that David was showing? And now that I think about it, there were a lot. Honestly, I feel like such a fool."

_Oh Blaine, you have no idea about what's right in front of you right now, do you?_ Kurt thought to himself as he tried to think of what to do next. "Well, what should we do?" Kurt asked the boy next to him.

"Do?" Blaine asked, incredulous. "Do? You want to meddle in their relationship?"

Kurt backpedaled. "No, not meddle, but more like repair it."

Blaine buried his face in his hands. "I know, and I want to fix it, but how could we do that without one of them killing us for what we saw? Plus, I don't know if David would even talk to Wes after what happened. He's really uncomfortable being himself."

"I know that," Kurt replied, "But if anyone could fix them, it's us."

Blaine looked up, confidence shining once more in his eyes. "You know what, Kurt, you're right. You go after Wes. I'll do what I can with David. Meet me here in an hour to compare notes?"

Kurt grinned. "Done." he replied.

…

A few minutes later, Kurt was heading down in the direction Wes had gone. Suddenly he heard crying from a classroom. Kurt tried the door, and, finding it unlocked, he went in.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

Wes was sitting at a desk near the front, crying his eyes out. Kurt headed over and started to rub the boy's shoulder. Wes tensed and looked up, his eyes red and his face swollen. Kurt felt awful for the boy and sat down and opened his arms. Wes didn't even try to be strong and nearly leapt into Kurt's arms. Then Wes looked up to Kurt and tried to talk.

"Dave… David…."

"Hush, I know. I saw the whole thing," Kurt said soothingly.

"Oh_ GOD_." Wes moaned, reburying his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Shush, just let it all out." Kurt replied.

"We… We were trying to get you and Blaine together…"

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieked, looking Wes in the eye as the other boy looked up out of shame.

"Blaine's so in love with y-you Kurt," Wes continued, hiccupping from crying so much, "And you two are so dang cute and we wanted you two together and thought it would be _perfect _if we could get you together, and then…" Wes burst into a new round of tears.

"Hush, Wes, it'll be ok," Kurt continued, trying put the boy's head back on his shoulder in a comforting way, but Wes wouldn't let him, and instead buried his face in his hands.

"No it _won't_." the boy said miserably. "Because… because I think I love him right back. And he'll never take me back now, because I was too stunned and too _stupid_ to remember to react."

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed. He reached for it and checked the screen.

**One Message **

**From: Blaine**

Kurt clicked the message to see what Blaine had to say.

**Kurt, we need a plan, pronto. D is crying about how much he loves W. Any ideas?**

Kurt grinned and replied.

**Well, there is this one game I played when I was at McKinley that might work.**

Soon his phone was buzzing again.

**Let's hope it works.**

Kurt smiled and replied.

**Of course it will. Never doubt the amazing Kurt**

Kurt looked over at Wes and nudged him. "Wes, come on. I have a plan."

Wes looked at him hopefully. "Will it.." he trailed off.

Kurt smiled. "Hopefully. But you must do exactly as I say, alright?"

"Sure." Wes agreed.

"Come on then," Kurt said, helping Wes stand up.

Wes straightened himself out. "How do I look?" he asked.

Kurt smiled. "Fine. Perfect."

Wes smiled."Thanks."

As they headed out to the choir room, Kurt's phone buzzed once again. What he read there made his heart flutter.

**Thanks sunshine **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, guys. I'm so touched by the support you all have given me! Keep it coming! **

**Chapter 4**

Kurt and Wes entered the choir room just as the Narnia movie let out and the boys began to file into the choir room. It was becoming surprisingly dark outside very quickly, though it was only six thirty. All of the lights were on in the choir room.

Wes took his seat at the head of the table and once more banged his gavel.

"Warblers, Attention!" he yelled. The chatty boys instantly quieted and listened. "As you know, it is tradition to play fun games at this sleepover. However," the boy began, "A new game has been proposed by our new Warbler, Kurt which I kind of like." Kurt smiled as Wes nodded to him. "Kurt, you have the floor."

Kurt walked up to the head of the room and faced the Warblers with a smile on his face. Seeing Blaine in the corner with a depressed-looking David, Kurt felt his heart flutter a little, but he began.

"When I was at McKinley, we had our own little bonding time, though it was nothing like this." Kurt paused, then continued, "While I was there, we played a game called Ditch Them at Dark, or just Ditchin' for short. Basically, it was hide and go seek at night, but you have two teams, one who seeks and the other that hides. The team that is hiding can go anywhere and can move, too. The team that seeks can also go anywhere, and when a hider is found they become part of the seekers. But no going off a set area, because that would be cheating. Whoever has the most people at the end of an hour wins."

Kurt looked at the reactions of the other boys. They obviously liked the idea, because a lot of them were whispering excitedly and looking at Wes, hoping he'd agree.

Wes smiled and then banked his gavel. "All in favor of Kurt's proposal?" he asked the room.

Every hand went up. Kurt noticed Blaine was grinning like a madman in the back of the room, raising his own hand. Kurt beamed.

Wes continued smiling as he said, "Decided. We're playing Ditchin'."

The boys in the room cheered, and Wes began to divide up the boys into the two teams as Blaine came up to Kurt.

"That was genius." Blaine said, smiling. "They'll go together and…"

"Hopefully repair their relationship. Or at least get them on speaking terms." Kurt finished.

"Yeah." Blaine said. Kurt blushed.

"Kurt? Blaine? Did you hear me?" Wes asked, "You two are both on the hiding team."

Blaine smiled. "Great."

"Ok guys! Hiding team, you have exactly one minute to hide before we come looking for you. Starting… NOW!" Wes yelled.

Half of the boys raced out the doors. Kurt was soon aware of Blaine's hand on his again for the second time that night.

"Come on! Let's hide together!" Blaine said, his eyes pleading.

Kurt laughed. "If you insist." he replied, allowing Blaine to pull him up a flight of stairs.

Then another.

And another.

"Blaine, seriously, where are we going?" asked Kurt, a little breathless.

"Attic," Blaine whispered. "They'll never find us there."

Kurt giggled as they came to a door. Blaine tried the handle, opened it, and rushed inside and dragged Kurt behind him. Letting go of the boy for an instant, Blaine turned and shut the door behind them. Turning around, Kurt noticed Blaine had a huge grin on his face. Before Kurt could move, Blaine threw his arms around him.

"Kurt? Did I ever tell you that you're _brilliant?_" Blaine asked.

If Kurt had been shocked by the hug, he absolutely melted under that compliment. His hands found a way around Blaine's neck and hugged him back.

"No. You should tell me more often." Kurt replied jokingly. _Good brain! Smart reply!_

Blaine pulled back, but didn't take his arms off of Kurt. He looked at him seriously.

"Kurt, I have to say something."

Kurt was about to reply when his phone buzzed. Inwardly cursing, he reached for it in his pocket. Blaine let him go but continued to smile at him.

Kurt pushed the green button. "Yes, Kurt Hummel speaking." he said, slightly annoyed.

"Kurt? Oh thank God you picked up." said the voice on the other end.

Kurt visibly paled. "Oh my God, Fee, what happened?"

"It… It's Kenny…" the girl replied, crying.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Kurt replied.

"Thank you, Kurt." The girl sobbed.

"Anytime." Kurt replied, shutting off his phone.

Blaine looked, worriedly, at Kurt. "Kurt, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Blaine, seriously, it's a matter of life and death. I need to go. Please." Kurt begged, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Blaine looked hesitant, but let Kurt go. Kurt raced down the stairs and outside, starting his car and driving as fast as was legal. He was needed.

What he didn't notice was that Blaine was driving behind him with Wes and David, all concerned as to why Kurt would drop everything because of a phone call. And, Blaine couldn't help thinking slightly jealously, a boy named Kenny.


	5. Chapter 5

**All song credit goes to Billy Joel! He's a genius!**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt flew into the emergency room parking lot and raced in, followed shortly by Blaine, Wes, and David. Kurt raced into the lobby and ran up to the reception desk. By the time Kurt had enough wind for speech, the other boys had found him.

"Kurt, what…" Blaine began.

Kurt whirled around, the tears in his eyes blatantly obvious. "Blaine, please. I'll tell you later, but now…" he paused and turned back to the reception desk. A girl whose name tag read MARY looked at him, expectantly.

"I'm looking for Kenny Connors." Kurt told the girl, eyes pleading for help.

The girl smiled pityingly. "Oh, sweetie sure. Room 205. The girl's with him now."

Kurt nodded his thanks and rushed to the elevator and began jamming the up button repeatedly. The other boys followed. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, what's going on? And who's Kenny?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt turned to him with tears on his face. "You want to know? He was my next door neighbor who I practically lived with after my mom died. His mom took care of me and his cousin Felicity. She and I were close. We still are. Kenny was like our older brother that neither of us ever had." Kurt gasped as the elevator doors dinged and opened. All of the boys piled inside as Kurt continued, "When Kenny went off to college, he… made some bad decisions. He did drugs because people told him he'd never measure up to his brother. He nearly died on an overdose last summer and was just getting back…" Kurt burst into tears.

Blaine put an arm around him as Kurt sobbed into his shoulder. Suddenly, the doors opened again, and hearing it, Kurt raised his head and went outside, looking for 205.

Finally, they got there and Kurt knocked frantically at the door. The door was opened to reveal a girl around sixteen, whose eyes were red from crying.

"Oh, god, Kurt!" she said, throwing her arms around Kurt as he cradled her for an instant. Kurt then let go as she did. "Fee, what happened?" he asked gently.

The girl walked into the room, which was bright and very white. On the hospital bed was a boy who had dark hair and was as pale as death, with the paper-like covers up to his chin.

"That happened." The girl replied coolly, pointing at the boy. Then, for the first time, she noticed the other people in the room. "Who are these kids?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry. Felicity, these are Blaine, Wes, and David. I filled them in about Kenny."

Felicity nodded at each boy in turn. "Nice to meet you. Sorry that it's under these circumstances."

Blaine nodded towards the bed. "What _happened _to him?" he asked.

Felicity grimaced. "Kenny's too noble for his own good. I was at his dorm to tell him about your guy's sleepover and that Kurt couldn't make the movie this weekend."

She paused and walked over to Kenny and smoothed his hair over. "While we were talking, some guys came over and asked Ken if he'd 'ratted them out'." Felicity continued, her voice full of bitterness. "Kenny told them to leave, but they didn't. They just kept asking him the same thing. That's when they started hitting him."

Felicity then pulled off the cover off of Kenny, and all of the boys gasped. Kenny was stripped to the waist, and every inch of him was covered in bruises and deep cuts that looked like they could have come from a knife.

Felicity started crying. "I tried to stop them, but I wasn't a match for three men all older than me. So I screamed until they left, scared that they might get caught. I dialed 911, but Kenny's lost a lot of blood."

"Is he going to survive?" Kurt asked, walking over to the boy and lightly touching his hand.

"Yeah. They asked for a blood transfusion, but I couldn't reach his family, so I did it." she explained, rolling up her arm, showing the boys a bandage.

Kurt instantly became stern. "How much did you give him?"

Felicity looked sheepish. "A lot."

"God. How could someone do this to him?" Kurt asked, looking back at Kenny, the tears fresh in his eyes. "What did he do that was so wrong?" Kurt looked down at the small boy in front of him. "Kenny? Ken, can you hear me? It's Kurt. Fee called." Kurt paused and continued, "She worries about you too much. We need to get you to wear a bell like those cats wear." Now Kurt's tears were running freely down his face, "Ken, remember Piano Man? How you told me it was lovely?"

Kurt hiccupped. Blaine though it was going to bring on a new round of tears, but instead it brought something else.

Something beautiful.

Kurt started singing softly to the boy on the bed. It was like nothing Blaine had ever heard before.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

_He says son, can you play me a memory?_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes." _

Kurt paused, unable to go on. Felicity smiled, and rubbed his arm and helped, her voice resembling Kurt's.

"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody,_

_And you've got us feeling alright"_

Both of them looked at each other, and then Kurt continued

"_Now John at the bar, He's a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke _

_Or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be."_

Blaine couldn't take it. He left the room and sat outside in one of the ugly plastic hospital chairs crying. That was too beautiful. And Kurt… Kurt, he… what did that boy _do_ to him? It was… so freaking beautiful. And Kurt was beautiful…

Wait, did I really just think that about Kurt? Blaine asked himself.

Did he… think Kurt was beautiful?

And perfect?

And… was he in love with him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blaine was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts of Kurt by the sound of someone rushing down the hall. He looked up to see a boy who looked a bit like Kenny sprinting down the hall. Blaine stood up.

"Hey, I'm looking for…" the boy began, but then stopped and looked at the room number over Blaine's head. "205." He said, entering, Blaine behind him.

The boy looked at Kurt and Felicity. "Guys, " he said, making Felicity's head snap up. He came over to the side of the bed and sat down. "What happened?"

"Kenny took a few knocks from his old friends, no biggie." Felicity said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

The boy looked up. "Fee…"

"I told you something like this might happen, John!" Felicity exclaimed. "Kenny may act strong, but he's so young!"

"Oh so you _knew_ this would happen?" John snapped back.

"I didn't know what would happen." Felicity retorted. "But this did!"

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted. "Both of you! I swear, you fight like an old married couple."

_Man that is amazing._ Blaine thought to himself, impressed that Kurt could take control like that.

"I agree with Kurt. You do." said a voice from the bed.

Everyone wheeled around to see Kenny, struggling to sit up. Kurt and Felicity raced to assist him. When he was finally in a comfortable position, Kenny smiled at the group.

"Well, nice to see all of you." Noticing Blaine and the others at the back, he grinned even bigger. "But I don't believe I've met your friends."

Kurt blushed and dragged them to the bed. "These are my friends, Wes, David, and Blaine. They kind of followed me here when Fee called."

Kenny faced Felicity. "What happened? Did they hurt you?"

Felicity shook her head. "They threatened to, but I screamed for help and they ran like rabbits. Ken, are you sure you're ok?"

"You lost a lot of blood." Kurt added.

"Who gave it to me?" Kenny demanded. When they all looked at Felicity, Kenny turned to her.

"Fee…"

"Kenny, I know it was stupid, but I couldn't get a hold of John or your parents, so I did it. Apparently we match." the girl apologized.

"I would have done it too, but by the time I got here, she'd already done it." Kurt added.

Kenny smiled at the boy. "Thanks Kurt."

A nurse came into the room. "Oh, you're awake. I'll get the doctor." She looked at the boys. "Too many visitors." She mumbled under her breath, leaving.

Kenny laughed. "Ok guys, It's been nice meeting you, but you better leave before the doctor shoots you all."

Kurt looked worried. "Ken, are you sure?"

"Kurt, I can take care of him." Felicity said. Leaning close, she whispered, "I'll text you updates."

"Promise?" Kurt asked

Felicity smiled and held up her baby finger. Kurt linked his with hers. "Promise." The girl responded.

_I wish I could touch him. _Blaine thought to himself, astounding himself even more.

The boys took the elevator down and walked to the parking lot. David and Wes agreed to take their car back to Dalton while Kurt and Blaine drove Kurt's.

They got in and Kurt started to drive. Ten minutes of silence ensued, but then Kurt pulled over.

Blaine looked at him, surprised, as Kurt turned to face him.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Blaine, something's bothering you. What is it? And don't lie. I can see right through you." Kurt said. Kurt smiled painfully, "I know that having a friend who used to abuse drugs kind of is awkward and I completely understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I get it."

Blaine looked at him, shocked. "You think… I'd do that?"

Kurt didn't have to say anything. His eyes showed that he thought that that was the truth.

"Kurt, look," Blaine began, prepping himself, "I really thought that you were a great person, but after today, I know that I have never met a braver soul." Kurt looked up, surprised, as Blaine continued.

"What you did… how you dropped everything for those two… It's moving. And what you sang to him… It was beautiful. I couldn't believe how amazing that was; it was like I was seeing you for the first time." Blaine nervously took Kurt's hands in his own. "You move me Kurt. More than anyone. And before this whole incident, I didn't know what it was like to care for someone so much that you'd stop life for them."

Blaine paused, summoned all of his courage, and finished. "But now I do. And that person is you, Kurt. The best person in my life. My sunshine. "

Kurt looked stunned, but in a good way. In an adorable way, Blaine noted.

Mustering up all of his guts, Blaine leaned forward across the car. He paused, remembering the Karofsky incident, not wanting this to be like that at all, wanting Kurt to choose. He looked into Kurt's eyes, asking. Kurt nodded once, and that was all the encouragement Blaine needed as he attached his mouth to Kurt's.

Blaine slowly started moving his mouth against Kurt's, enjoying it, but worrying because Kurt wasn't exactly reciprocating. Blaine started to panic, worried that Kurt was having second thoughts, that maybe he just wanted to stay friends. But a hand on his face reassured him. And then Kurt started to kiss him back.

Blaine had heard stories that when you found 'the one' there were supposed to be fireworks exploding inside your head. This was nothing like that. No, nothing at all. It was like one hundred atomic bombs exploding all at once, such was the love. Kurt tasted like a million different things that made Blaine go crazy and wanting more.

Eventually, Blaine pulled back for air. Kurt whined from the loss of contact, and Blaine, thinking that that was the best sound he'd ever heard, instantly put his mouth back on Kurt's. Now that he'd had a taste, he was completely and utterly addicted.

Eventually Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and looked at one another, stunned. Both boys were thinking: _that was the best kiss ever. Perfect._

"Wow." Kurt said.

"We… we should get back." Blaine stuttered. _I stutter? Since when? What power does he have over me?_

"I… I thought we were." Kurt responded, devilishly.

They looked at one another before flying into another perfect kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Dalton about half an hour later, lips still swollen. Kurt looked at Blaine sweetly and then both got out of the car. Kurt was about to head on in when Blaine caught his arm.

"Wait. We need to talk." Blaine said.

Kurt's heart nearly stopped. Did Blaine want to act like what just happened didn't?

Seeing Kurt's expression, Blaine instantly backpedaled. "No, not about us. About Wes and David."

Kurt instantly relaxed, then became businesslike. "Well, got any ideas?" he asked.

"A few," Blaine said, grinning mischievously.

"Well," Kurt said, "let's go talk about it inside.", for it had started to drizzle.

He turned to walk away when a hand enclosed his wrist. Kurt turned back to look at Blaine, who still had that goofy grin on his face. Then, without warning, Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him again, soft and caring.

As they pulled apart, Kurt grinned. He had just been kissed by Blaine in the rain. Check off the bucket list. Blaine was grinning too, like he couldn't be happier. Then Kurt suddenly had an idea.

"Blaine," Kurt said, taking the boy's hands, "I have a foolproof plan for getting Wes and David together. But we're going to need Kenny, Felicity, a romantic movie, and a hairbrush."

Blaine smiled, looking at his boyfriend. _Wait, were they boyfriends now?_ Blaine decided to ask later as Kurt was obviously waiting for a response. "OK, You call Felicity and Kenny, I'll find the movie and hairbrush and bribe Wavid into coming." he responded.

Kurt looked slightly confused."Wavid?" he asked, perplexed.

Blaine laughed. "Wes and David. It's a couple name."

"So what would that make us?" Kurt asked devilishly, "Burt? Blurt?"

Blaine felt almost like he was having a heart attack. Kurt referred to them as a couple!

"Actually… I was thinking about Klaine." Blaine said, blushing.

"Klaine it is then." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

…

The next day, while the other boys were under the supervision of Thad at the sleepover, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David, had piled into Kurt's car and were going to check on Kenny.

It was 20 minute long drive to Kurt's home, and since the Connors lived next door, they didn't have to go much further. Kurt led the boys around to the back door.

"Isn't this sort of... I don't know… sketchy?" David asked as Kurt began looking for the key.

Kurt, finding the key under the potter, shook his head. "No. They're kind of used to me coming and going as I please. I used to come over here when I was bullied when I was younger and Fee would comfort me and sometimes vice versa. Our many sleepovers." Kurt said with a grin, inserting the key in the lock, twisting it once, and then putting it under the potter once more. Once that was done, he pushed open the door.

The boys were greeted with blasting music as they walked in. Felicity was dancing around the room and Kenny was sitting on the couch in front of a small radio, singing along with her.

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass _

_In my homeroom class_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

Kurt grinned. It was so Felicity to choose that song. She was a hopeless romantic, and she was going to be so excited when she could officially meet Blaine as Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt was interrupted from his fantasies about Blaine when he heard a voice begin to sing behind him. He and Blaine turned to Wes leading David to the couch and making David sit. Wes then began singing the song where it had left off. By now both Felicity and Kenny had noticed they were in the room and both were giving Kurt the 'what is going on?' look. Kurt himself didn't know. It was not part of the plan.

Wes began singing:

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you role your eyes_

_Wish I could make you real_

_But your lips are sealed_

_That isn't no big deal _

Kurt looked, completely befuddled, at Blaine. Blaine looked at him with a 'What is going on?' look in his eyes. Wes continued to sing.

'_Cause I know you really want me _

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So whatcha trying to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

Wes sat in front of David and looked up at him, pleadingly, and continued to sing.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe, Someday_

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know _

_I want to be your Romeo…_

Wes stopped, and looked at David as Kenny shut the music off.

"David, I was really surprised by that kiss. I never dreamed you'd feel the same way, so I went into shock. You never gave me the chance to do this." Wes said.

And without another word, Wes leaned forward and kissed David.

Blaine looked triumphantly at Kurt. Kenny and Felicity were looking at one another with a look that said 'wait, was that part of the plan?' and Wes and David were in the midst of their own happiness.

They finally came apart and looked at one another.

"So… are we giving this a try?" Wes asked hopefully.

David grinned. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, guys! I'm so moved by the reviews! Keep them coming, please!**

**Chapter 8**

A half an hour later, the group was situated in front of the romantic movie Blaine had brought, Beauty and the Beast. Felicity had made the whole group cookies, which everyone had devoured, including Kurt. Blaine had been surprised that Kurt would touch something so fattening, but Kurt had smiled, and reading Blaine's mind, he'd said: "Only Felicity can make me abandon my diet." Blaine resolved to ask Felicity for the recipe.

Blaine took his and Kurt's plates into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. When he had done so, he turned around to see Kenny sitting at the kitchen table, watching him. _I must have not heard him come in._ Blaine thought to himself. Kenny was staring at him uncomfortably, so Blaine began to move toward the door, until Kenny's voice stopped him.

"You care about him, don't you?"

Blaine turned. Kenny was still looking at him intently, expecting an answer.

Blaine nodded. "I care about him more than I understand. I think… I think I might love him."

Kenny nodded and gestured to the seat beside him. Blaine sat down in it, wondering what Kenny had to say. _ Probably giving me the older brother speech._ Blaine thought to himself.

Kenny ran a hand through his dark hair, looking stressed, weirdly enough before beginning.

"How much has Kurt told you about my past?" the older boy asked Blaine.

Of all of the things Kenny could have said, that was the last thing Blaine thought he would say at that moment. "How do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"My addiction." Kenny answered simply.

"Not much." Blaine replied, curious as to what Kurt didn't tell him.

Kenny laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Kurt, always the gentleman." he mumbled. Blaine was about to ask what he meant when Kenny continued.

"I started trying drugs my senior year of high school," Kenny said bluntly, "and once I tried oxycodone I was hooked. I couldn't stop. I didn't tell my mother, John, or anyone." Kenny paused, seeing the confusion on Blaine's face. "Oxycodone is a narcotic similar to morphine. It's a painkiller that's really addictive." Blaine nodded and Kenny continued.

"I went off to college on scholarship, I had everything before me. That's when it happened. My girlfriend cheated on me. I didn't even believe it. She'd told me how much she loved me, all the time." Kenny said, his voice bitter. "I was suddenly tired of everyone one upping me. And oxycodone was my only release from that. I started… doing things to get it, and then the police caught me."

"I lost the scholarship, my job, and a good amount of my friends. Kurt and Fee stuck by me, and put me through a rehab program, which I finished."

Kenny looked at Blaine. "My past is bitter and awful, and I've done a lot of people a lot of harm. I'm a different person now, I promise. What happened to me yesterday… they didn't want me telling the police. I did, though. It's the right thing and I realize that now."

Kenny smiled at Blaine. "I guess my point is, I don't want you hurting Kurt. You see what it did to me. It nearly finished me. Kurt is different, but I'd be worried about him. I don't want him to be hurt."

Blaine smiled at Kenny. "I understand. I'd never hurt Kurt. He means the world to me and is my inspiration. It would take a lot to undo that."

Kenny smiled. Blaine grinned at him too.

"Well," Kenny said, standing up, "We better get back in there before they burn down the house."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, good idea."

They both were laughing when they reentered the room. Felicity looked at Kurt, perplexed, wondering what the two could be talking about. Kurt looked at her equally perplexed. _I'll just get it out of Blaine later._ Kurt thought to himself, as he snuggled up to the other boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kurt smiled to himself. This day had gone well. Kenny was better and they were all just having a great time and he was with his _boyfriend_. Was there any better way to spend the day? Kurt couldn't think of a better one.

They had also turned the radio back on and had sung along to every song on the radio. It was especially funny when John came home with his girlfriend and they had gaped at them while John turned a brilliant shade of red. It was classic.

Now they were dancing along to "Grenade" as Blaine sang it to Kurt. Kurt blushed but he was secretly pleased. He had no doubt Blaine would do all those things for him, because he cared so much.

Suddenly, Wes checked his phone and visibly paled. Kenny, noticing, shut the music off and asked "What's wrong?"

Wes looked up and said "Warbler trouble." and dashed through the front door, David soon following.

Kurt smiled and said "Sorry, I guess we have to go." and dashed out the front door with Blaine.

….

A half hour later, they reached the doors of Dalton Academy. Wes ripped them open and gasped, David following suit. Kurt looked around the door to see what was the matter and he was shocked with what he saw.

If the people from the latest Parent Trap movie had come and done the place all up with syrup and what they used in those girls' bedrooms, it still wouldn't look half of what the Main Hall looked like.

It was covered in anything imaginable. Food, bottles of chocolate syrup, toilet paper and feathers from pillows were scattered about the floor, ceiling, and walls. And they were all still at it. Boys were in the midst of food fights and pillow fights and everything crazy.

"STOP!" Wes screeched at the top of his lungs, but it was unheard above the din. David tried as well, but to no avail. Suddenly, a light came on in David's eyes and he whispered quickly to Wes, who nodded.

Wes rushed up to Kurt. "Forgive me." the boy said, shoving Kurt into the center of the din. Kurt was confused as to what the heck was going on, until a body, which he recognized as Blaine's, bumped up against him. Before he had any idea of what was happening, his lips were on Blaine's.

How it happened nobody could quite agree later, but Kurt knew one thing. It was a very romantic kiss. And Blaine had called himself "bad at romance". Ha! Well, if this was bad, Kurt couldn't wait to see good.

The kiss surprised him, and it was amazing. Instead of their being overly careful and timid as their first few, it really changed into something more. It was like they were the only two people on the planet.

Only when they came apart for air did they remember the other billion or so people on this planet. The air had turned dead silent at the moment of their kiss but now it was full of whistles and catcalls, including "Get some!" Kurt was embarrassed, but then _Thank GOD_ Wes started talking.

"I am amazed at how horribly you treated this place. It is cleanup time. And Warbler detention for all involved in this mess."

A massive groan filled the place as the Warblers started picking up the trash. Kurt bent down to help, but Wes pulled him back. "Let them do it." He said.

Blaine looked at him adoringly. "I love it when you think of others." He said in a voice and tone meant only for Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself. "Tell me more?" he half pleaded with Blaine. The dark haired boy was only too willing to comply and began telling Kurt everything he loved about him. Kurt continued smiling, knowing in his heart that this would be one of the best days of his life, and the first day of their future together.

**There will be a Chapter ** **10, so hang tight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have and I hope you read some of my other stories when I finally get around to writing them!**

Chapter 10

_Sixteen years later_

Kurt looked up and down Dalton, smiling to himself. It looked exactly the same, except everything was different. He had left and grown up in sixteen years, and though he was sad to leave it, it was still there, like a dear friend you haven't seen in a long time.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned and smiled at the man behind him. "Excuse me," Blaine said, grinning, "I'm new here. What's going on?"

Kurt smiled back and replied; "The Warblers, our glee club, are pretty much like rock stars here. Come on, I'll show you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and heard the satisfying clink of the identical rings on their third fingers of their left hands as the two rushed down the hallway. Once in the old Warbler room, Kurt sang a somewhat off-key version of "Teenage Dream" as Blaine laughed to himself.

When Kurt was done, Blaine applauded and rushed over to his only love and kissed him. "That was wonderful." He said to his husband.

Kurt snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

Suddenly, the door was knocked and several people entered.

"Guys! Don't leave us alone in there! We got lost!" Felicity said, trying and failing to sound angry. The little boy in her grasp wiggled out and raced up to his fathers.

Kurt picked him up. In sixteen years, it had been discovered how they could have children, and the two had jumped on the bandwagon. So this little boy had Kurt's hair and light coloring, but he also had Blaine's dark eyes.

"Daddy, Aunt Fee got lost. A lot." The three year old boy informed his father.

"Yes, I know James. She has a tendency to do that." Kurt said to his boy.

"I do not!" Felicity said, mock-outraged.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," remarked the one year old in Felicity's arms, reaching out for Blaine. Blaine took her and looked beneath her hat. This child was a female version of Blaine, except for the eyes. They were Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth. Daddy's here." Blaine said reassuringly.

Felicity smiled. They were such good parents. Then Kurt glanced at her.

"Where's Finny?" he asked.

Looked behind her, and a little boy James' age looked back at his godfathers. Phineas, or Finny, as he was called, was timid as a church mouse, but he looked just like Felicity. Her daughter, Gemma, who was Elizabeth's age, was on her hip.

"Come on," Blaine said, all business. "We'll miss Kenny!"

Kurt grinned. Blaine loved Kenny and Felicity like family. And they felt the same way about him.

All of them walked out of Dalton and waited on the front steps. Kenny was going to meet them there with his wife and children, and they were all going out to lunch.

Kenny arrived and greeted them all. He was a successful doctor and had made his way back to the light. Claiming he'd lead the way to the agreed upon restaurant, his gang and Felicity's jumped in the car and drove off.

Kurt and Blaine bucked in their kids. Kurt squinted up at the top of Dalton, feeling a surge of happiness.

Blaine touched his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, everyone usually hates high school. I had more of a reason to do so than most, but I actually am so grateful. This place shaped who I am. It gave me you." He added, blushing.

Blaine looked up at the school now as well. "Yeah, it gave me the greatest thing in my life."

Kurt looked at him, interested. "What?"

Blaine gave Kurt an 'are you kidding me?' glance. "You." He said simply.

In that instant, Kurt felt happier than he had ever felt since the day they were married. He leaned down and kissed Blaine as much as was possible, thanking life for giving him this man, the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
